Kirigakure
The Story of a Village on the Rise The 200 years following the Fourth Great Ninja War were not good to the village hidden in the mist. The village suffered many casualties and lost alot of incoming business. This combined to a heavy tole on the wealth of the village. After many years of struggling to get by, the village eventually had to close its doors and terminate its service. Now nearly 200 years later a man with a rather large pocketbook seems to want to see the nation rise once again. He alone has payed for the restoration and funding of the village. He has taken control as the leader of the village instead of the traditional way of electing a kage. However, he has resumed the ninja program of the village. Its a slow start but the village is starting to see a few children stepping up to become genin and few to make chunin. At this recovery state it is true that this village could be a weak target, but the wealth of this man has payed for an armed security force to protect the village while it is on the rise. Some members see it as the man's kind heart looking over his citizens. Others think the security is here to more keep them in check rather than outside forces. Which ever the case, the growth of this village should be interesting to say the least. Common Clans ''Hoshigaki Clan '(干柿一族, ''H'ōshigaki 'Ichizoku)'' The clan originally hails from the land of water; they are known for their shark-like features and are very skilled in tajijutsu, as well known for their strength and speed. The most notable person to come from this clan was Kisame Hoshigaki. Hōzuki clan' (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) This clan is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Yuki clan'' '' (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) This clan lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Team Assignments '''Team 1: Team Akiyo' Members * Kazu Hozuki *Akiyo Yuki - Leader *Katsuro Uchiha Team 2: Team Kanon Members *Kanon Senju - Leader *Rika Hozuki *Awashima Kaguya - Deceased 'Team 3: ' Members *Kenshin Nara *Viktor Hoshigaki *Nobu Rinha 'Team 4: ' Members *Kioto Ryu *Itsumo Yamanaka *Mizuki Inuzuka 'Team 5: ' Members *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Advanced Teams Mizukage Boss Coi - 1st Mizukage Seven Swordsman of the Mist *Samehada - *Kubikiribocho - *Nuibari - *Kabutowari - *Shibuki - *Kiba - *Hiramekarie - Hopefuls: Hunter Nin Corps Jounin Chunin Akiyo Yuki Kanon Senju Katsuro Uchiha Kazu Hozuki Genin Ekihi Hoshigaki Itsumo Yamanaka Keiko Senju Kenshin Nara Kioto Ryu Mizuki Inuzuka Nobu Rinha Rika Hozuki Viktor Hoshigaki A.W.O.L. Nieve Hozuki Kirijo Yuki Yuji Hoshigaki Deceased Awashima Kaguya Yukita Ryu